greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Ein hoher Preis
Ein hoher Preis ist die einundzwanzigste Episode der 11. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Auf dem Weg zum Flughafen wird Derek Zeuge eines Autounfalls. Da er in den Bergen keinen Empfang hat, kann er keine Hilfe rufen und macht sich allein an die Versorgung der Beteiligten: Eine Mutter und ihre kleine Tochter Winnie wurden von einem 17-Jährigen und seiner gleichaltrigen Beifahrerin von der Straße gedrängt. Als das Auto der jungen Leute Feuer fängt, hofft Derek, dass der Rauch Retter herbeieilen lässt. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey * Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev (Credit Only) * Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey * James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber (Credit Only) * Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres (Credit Only) * Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt * Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins (Credit Only) * Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner * Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery (Credit Only) * Caterina Scorsone als Dr. Amelia Shepherd * Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson (Credit Only) * Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards (Credit Only) * Kelly McCreary als Dr. Maggie Pierce (Credit Only) * Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Gast-Stars *Larry Cedar als Dr. Cohn *Mike McColl als Paul *Samantha Sloyan als Dr. Penelope Blake *Allie Grant als Alana *Savannah Paige Rae als Winnie *Che Landon als Sarah Co-Stars * Robby Rasmussen als Charlie Abbott * Scott Allen Rinker als Toby * Ashlee Brian als Sanitäter Jamal * John Eddins als Feuerwehrmann * Thomas Owen als Polizist * Terrence Edwards als Sanitäter Calvin * Jennifer Aquino als Anästhesist * Irene Park als Sanitäter #1 * Joe Raffa als OP-Schwester * Cassidy Brown als Krankenschwester * Jael Moore als Zola Musik *'Sedona '''von ''Houndmouth *'Gulls '''von ''David Gray *'Today Has Been Okay '''von ''Sleeping at Last (Original von Emiliana Torrini) *'Into the Fire '''von ''Erin McCarley (Original von Thirteen Senses) *'Chasing Cars '''von ''Sleeping at Last (Original von Snow Patrol) Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel How to Save a Life ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''The ''Fray. Trivia * Das Titellied der Episode ''How to Save a Life ''wurde in der Musicalfolge Der Song hinter dem Song von Kevin McKidd, Ellen Pompeo, Kim Raver, Eric Dane, Jessica Capshaw, Chandra Wilson, Chyler Leigh, Sarah Drew, Justin Chambers und Sara Ramirez gesungen. Außerdem kam der Song in der Episode Aberglaube der Staffel 2 schon einmal vor. * Der Song ''Today Has Been Okay ''kam schon einmal in den Folgen Zugunglück und 40 Tage (2) vor. Der Song ''Into the Fire ''kam schon einmal in der ersten Folge der Serie Nur 48 Stunden vor. Der Song ''Chasing Cars ''kam schon einmal in der Episode Der Tod und das Mädchen vor und wurde außerdem in der Folge Der Song hinter dem Song von Sara Ramirez, Kevin McKidd und Chandra Wilson gesungen. * Die Episode wurde vom 20. bis zum 31. März 2015 gedreht. Da jedoch noch ein Extra-Drehtag benötigt wurde, endete der Dreh erst am 01. April 2015. * Es ist die erste Episode der Serie, in der nur die Hälfte des Main Casts zu sehen ist. * Es ist die erste Epsiode der ganzen Serie, in der Alex Karev nicht vorkommt. Meredith Grey ist damit der einzige Charakter, der in jeder einzelnen Folge von Grey's Anatomy zu sehen war. * Es ist die erste Episode seit der Folge Der Flug, in der Shonda Rhimes offiziell als Drehbuchautorin aufgeführt wird. * Derek's Tod in einem Autounfall ist Merediths Albtraum, der wahr wird. Im Intro der Episode Es war einmal, Teil 1 sagt Meredith, dass es die Albträume sind, die scheinbar immer wahr werden. * Mark Sloan und Derek Shepherd, die beste Freunde waren, starben beide, weil die lebenerhaltenden Maßnahmen eingestellt wurden. * Derek fährt einen Porsche Cayenne S mit dem Kennzeichen M8P34D8. * Der von Samantha Sloyan gespielte Charakter trägt in dieser Episode den Namen Edie. In Staffel 12 wird der Charakter wieder eingeführt, hier jedoch mit dem Namen Penelope Blake. * In anderen englischsprachigen Ländern, in denen die Episode zeitgleich ausgestrahlt wurde, war am Ende nicht der Song ''Chasing Cars enthalten, sondern You Were Supposed to Be Different ''von Aron Wright. Der Song sollte ursprünglich auch in den USA verwendet werden. Als Shonda Rhimes jedoch die Musik für die nächste Episode aussuchte, hörte sie das Cover zu ''Chasing Cars von Sleeping at Last und entschied sich kurzfristig für diesen Song. Die Musik wurde nur ein paar Stunden vor der Ausstrahlung geändert. Intro Als ich 5 war, verlor ich meine Mutter in einem Park aus den Augen. Ich erinnere mich nicht mehr an alles, nur daran, dass ich Karussell fuhr, und sie auf einmal weg war. Ich weiß nicht mehr wie ich sie wiederfand, auch nicht wie ich nach Hause kam. Ich weiß nur noch was als nächstes geschah. Sie sagte mir, ich soll keine Angst haben. Sie sagte mir, dass alles gut wird. Komisch wie das Gedächtnis funktioniert. An manches kann man sich nicht erinnern, anderes kann man nicht vergessen. Das Karussell hält niemals. Outro In dieser Episode gibt es kein Outro Zitate Kritiken zur Episode Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 11 Episode